Bella Joins the Cullen Way of Life
by love-k-a-t-i-e
Summary: When Bella goes to school for the first time as a vampire, the Cullens' decide to make it a little more interesting. Follow them as they plan all sort of funny pranks to play on the humans, and as they torture Lara, the new 'popular' girl at their school. Set post Breaking Dawn, includes Renesmee.
1. Cullens Go to School

Bella's POV-Sunday

Edward and I were making out on our bed when he made a small annoyed sigh and pulled away. 'What?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt, "do you not want to…?"

"No, no Love, that's not it, " he said quickly "it's just that Alice wants to see us. Now. She says that if we don't come she is going to tell everyone exactly what we did last night…"

"Oh, ok." I jumped up hurriedly, not wanting Alice to tell _anybody _what happened last night.

"Um love? I know I love it when you aren't wearing a top, but I don't think the others will appreciate it all that much." Edward said, a smirk on his angels face.

"Right." I blushed in my head, and turned to find my top, which Edward had managed to throw a considerable distance considering how distracted he'd been. It was halfway down the hall! Once I had slipped it on I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him with me out of our cottage and towards the big house. When we arrived everyone was already sitting at the table, while Renesmee was on the floor doing a puzzle. She had grown a lot in the last 5 years. Her physical appearance was now that of a twelve year olds. She was tall and slender, with the hint of curves on her childish frame. Her long bronze ringlets were now down to her waist, and her eyes, my eyes, were as large and brown as ever. "Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" She looked up and a smile crossed her face when she saw me and Edward.

"Mum, Dad, it was so much fun, last night me and aunty Alice" Edward coughed, "Sorry Dad, I mean aunty Alice and I, watched Pitch Perfect and we made up dances to the songs and then she gave me a manicure and a pedicure and she styled my hair in this really cool way and then me, Aunty Rosie and aunty Alice had a fashion show and Uncle Em and uncle Jazz gave us scores out of 10 on each outfit and I won!" Renesmee said this all really fast, melding the words together and making it sound like a song.

"Did you understand any of that?" I said teasingly, turning to Edward.

"MU-UM!" Renesmee complained, glaring at me.

"Just teasing darling. That sounds great. Did you get any pictures?" I asked, directing this question at Alice.

"duh, we got loads" she trilled. I went over to look at the photos while Edward talked to Renesmee. She had looked stunning.

"Anyway, hurry up and sit at the table. You too Ness, you have to be a part of this discussion." Nessie, I had given in to the nickname about 3 years ago, looked up in surprise. It was not often that she was allowed to join family discussions, usually because there was a lot of inappropriate stuff involved.

Once we were all settled at the table Alice began to speak.

"Now, as you all know we are starting at the new high school tomorrow. It will also be Bella's first time at high school as a vampire, so I think we should start off the term with a bang! But I don't know quite how to do that so I called you all here to make suggestions. I want it to be new, something we haven't done before. So no turning up and pretending to be pirates," she glared at Emmet, who grinned sheepishly, "any ideas?" she looked around at us all expectantly, her golden eyes searching. Emmet put his hand up first.

"We could pretend to be super rich" he suggested excitedly. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"We _are_ super rich, dumbass" she rolled her eyes.

"Rose, language please" Edward said, glancing at Renesmee who was sitting with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We could always do the opposite of that, on the first day you could pretend to be really poor and see what people say, and then on the next day turn up in your cars and really expensive clothes and see what their reactions are" She said giggling, "I bet that would be funny!"

"Great idea my niece," Jasper said, high fiving her.

"You do take after me after all. Oh, it brings tears to my eyes…" Emmet said dramatically, pretending to wipe his tearless eyes. Rosalie smacked him again.

"Idiot..." she mumbled to herself. Edward glanced at me and nodded proudly towards our daughter. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand under the table. This was going to be fun.

Alice's POV-Monday

Nessie's a GENIOUS! This is such a perfect idea. Oh, what am I going to wear? "ROSALIE" I yelled and waited, knowing she was on her way.

"What is it Alice, you just interrupted me and Ems 'alone time'" she growled at me, trying to straighten out her nightdress and flatten her hair at the same time.

"Eww, too much info Rose. Anyway, I don't have anything remotely poor looking and neither do you. What are we, and the boys, going to wear?" I asked, my voice bordering on hysteria. I don't have the right clothes. This has happened to me all of never in my existence. Rose looked a little shocked too.

"We could raid Bella's closet…" she said slowly.

"Hey, I heard that Rose" Bella shouted from Nessie's room. Rose and I giggled, and I heard Emmet and Edward laughing too.

"Just go to the charity shop" Jazzy yelled from outside. I sighed inwardly. I , Alice Mary Brandon-Cullen, was entering and buying from a second-hand shop.

"C'mon Alice, it's not so bad" Edward tried to comfort me, but I was beyond comforting.

"Just think about their faces tomorrow" he laughed. I joined him in laughing. Yes, I had seen their faces in my vision yesterday. This was going to be beyond entertaining.

Nessie's POV-Monday

I watched as Mom, Dad, Aunty Alice, aunty Rosie, uncle Jasper and uncle Em walked down the stairs wearing their new outfits. I almost died laughing. Mom was wearing baggy jeans from the 80's, a top that made her torso look out of proportion with her legs and that was covered with stains and holes. She had trainers that were old and too large. Her hair was messed up and greasy looking and her face was dirty. Aunty Rosie, well, it was the first time I had ever seen Aunty Rosie look even remotely unattractive. The jeans made her but look huge and her top, which was just as ripped as mums, made one of her boobies look huge, and the other tiny! And aunty Alice's made her look short and really fat. Aunty Rosie and Aunty Alice both looked like they were going to cry. All of the boys' outfits made them look like skinny, muscle-less nerds, with bad haircuts and no sense of personal hygiene. They all glared at me. I stopped laughing.

"I think you all look very…nice, dears" Grandma Esme said carefully. We looked at each other and cracked up again. All of them stomped out towards the garage, though not before mum and dad had given me a kiss and told me to behave. Whatever. I looked at Esme again and held up the tiny camera I had hidden in my pocket. "I got some great photos" I told her.

Rosalie's POV-Monday

I can't believe that this is the first impression we are going to make on these humans. It's mortifying. I look…ugly. Why do I look ugly? I'm not ugly!

"Whatever, Rose" Edward said, sounding bored. He was sitting next to Bella in the back, playing with her hair.

"Get out of my head, asshole" I snarled at him.

"Whatever, Rose" he repeated. Ugg, he gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Whatever, Rose" he grinned slyly at me. I growled.

Bella's POV-Monday

I remember thinking that the Cullen's could wear garbage bags and still look like gods…I was wrong, they look hideous! Oh, this is so much fun!

Random students POV-Monday school

Two beat-up old trucks pulled into the parking lot. I saw a lot of kids look up in interest. This must be the new family, the, ummm, Cullen's? yeah, that's it. They all got out and turned to look at the small crowd that had gathered. A laugh rose up from it, getting louder and louder until every person was practically rolling on the floor. They were so ugly, so dirty, so _poor. _Every bully picked them out as a target, every girl picked them out as something to gossip about. The Cullen's. What a joke.

Alice POV-Monday school

When we went to the office to get our timetables the receptionist looked at us with disgust clear in her eyes.

"You're the Cullen's?" She asked. We just nodded. "Well, I will just go get your schedules, please don't steal anything" she added before going through another door. We looked at each other. Rose was looking affronted but the rest of us were silently laughing. She came back, looked at us suspiciously and handed us our timetables. I had all but two classes with Jazzy, and we all had Spanish and Gym together! yay! Then I got a vision….yay, athletics day!

Rosalie POV-Monday first period

Me and Emmet were sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to get here. I was telling him all the things we could do when we were at home and I could take these clothes off. He was already breathing hard, when 3 girls walked over. The one at the front was obviously the leader. She had badly dyed blonde hair, too much makeup on and overly slutty clothing on. Overall she looked like an underpaid prostitute. Her two friends were like slightly turned down versions of her. Overall, not an attractive look. I was about to show her who was boss when I remembered what I looked like and what we had agreed on in the car this morning

Flashback

"_Okay guys" Alice said in a business voice, "today we are going to come across as weak and stupid, let them think that we are easy targets, that we are pathetic. Then tomorrow we-" _

"_We will scare the shit out of them" Emmett boomed, before laughing hysterically. _

"_Pretty much, yeah." Alice agreed smiling evilly._

End flashback

So I just sat back in my chair and pretended to cower.

"Look at you. When did you last shower?" the leader asked, pinching her nose. I didn't answer. "cos you stink. And I gotta ask you, is it just the clothes your wearing or are you always this butt ugly?" if only she knew, I thought to myself, while pretending to cry. "based on that reaction, I guess you're always that ugly. By the way, my name is Lara and I rule this school, and I am about to make your life hell." She turned away and I sat up. Oh Lara, I thought, if only you knew.

Edwards POV- Monday second period

I walked into my second-period class with Bella at my side. She kept biting her lip in that sexy way. She was nervous.

"Don't worry love, it's going to be fine." I whispered soothingly to her. She smiled at me but kept silent. "What is it baby? Are you okay?" I asked anxiously, getting worried.

"Just thinking about Renesmee. I haven't been away from her for this long in ages. I hope she is okay." She grinned ruefully, embarrassed to be admitting to this weakness.

"Me too, sweetheart, but I am sure she is fine. She seemed excited to be spending the day with Esme."

"I know," she smiled "just being overprotective."

"I love you," I told her "forever."

"forever." She agreed, and we took our seats at the back and tried to ignore all the disgusted and sympathetic looks we were getting.

Alice POV- Monday lunch

The rest of my family got their 'food' and came to sit with me and Jasper. "so, how are your days doing?" I asked curiously.

"ugg, some badly dressed prostitute told me all about how ugly I was and how she was going to make my life hell!" Rose scowled.

"It's okay, baby, you're not ugly to me." Emmett soothed.

"I'm not ugly to ANYONE, Emmett!" she seethed, scowling at him.

"Well," he said tentatively "not normally, but right now…"

"Emmett!" everyone yelled.

"What? I was just saying that today she is not that attractive." He reasoned desperately. Rosalie's scowl turned into glower.

"Digging yourself a hole man…" Jasper muttered "a really deep one."

Emmett's POV- Monday lunch

Once Rose had stopped glaring at me the rest of lunch went smoothly, ish. Well, Edward did yell at me for throwing bits of donut at him, and Rose yelled at me for throwing bread at some random. Apparently I am not allowed to have any fun. Fine, I'll just sit here silently for a whole hour. Ten seconds, 15 seconds, 20 seconds… "aaargh, I'm bored!" I moaned loudly. Then I saw that hooker girl who confronted my Rose earlier get up and start walking toward our table. Oooh, this is gunna be good. I sat back and waited for the show to begin.

Bella POV- Monday lunch

"So, you guys think you're cool enough to have your own table then, do you?" Lara asked us. I gripped Edwards hand tighter under the table. I saw Jasper grab Alice and knew she was about to jump at her. I sent Jasper a look and he nodded and sent calming waves at our family. Everyone visibly relaxed. "Well? Aren't you going to move? Go eat in the toilets, it looks like that's all you can afford." I heard the whole cafeteria laugh and knew everyone had stopped talking to watch. I stood up. Edward was looking at me with concern. I smiled confidently at him and turned to lara. I knew what I was going to do.

"What if we were rich?" I asked bluntly. Everyone laughed again. It was a cruel sound.

"But you're not. So why even bother considering it." She replied scathingly.

"But we are. Our clothes just haven't arrived yet. We are actually billionaires." I said, trying to make myself sound as weak and pathetic as I could. They didn't believe me, of course.

"yeah, and I am actually a whale," she said sarcastically "get over yourselves. You're fat, ugly, stupid homeless people and you shouldn't be here. No one wants you." And with that she walked off into the laughing crowd.

Edward POV Monday home

Me, Emmett and Jasper were competing at Mario Cart. I was lapping Emmett because he kept breaking the steering wheels and having to go find another. I could hear the girls upstairs discussing what they were going to wear. Ness was helping them. I could hear her helping Alice convince Bella to wear some low-cut top they were trying to force her into. She was firmly telling them no when I said softly, "Bella, I would like it very much if you wore that tomorrow." I heard her giggle and knew she would be blushing if she could. But she did agree to wear it. I smiled…and crashed. Jasper won.

Jasper POV Tuesday morning

Alice had dressed me and the boys in designer jeans and tight-fitting tops. We all had leather jackets and nice shoes on, and now we were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for our 'other halves' to descend the staircase. First came Nessie, whom Alice had dressed even though she wouldn't be coming with us. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a flowy blouse-thing. She had her hair straightened and it was in a high ponytail. We all clapped, though Edward clapped the loudest. She then went to stand by the banister. Next down was Bella. She wore the much argued about light blue top, whose neckline was just as low cut as promised. The boys at school will get to enjoy a lot of cleavage. I glanced at Edward worriedly after thinking that, knowing how overprotective he can be, but he hadn't even noticed. He was too mesmerised by his wife's chest. She also wore skinny jeans and 3 inch light blue heals. Her dark hair was slightly curled and was left to fall naturally to the bottom of her ribs. Next to arrive was my darling Alice, who looked even more gorgeous than usual. She wore skinny jeans and a ruffled purple top that hung on her petite frame just right, making her look taller and skinnier. She wore 5 inch heels in the same purple as her top, and carried a small black purse. Her hair had been left in its usual spiky do, though somewhat thicker looking than usual. Finally, Rose came down. She had taken a lot more effort to look amazing today and it had paid off. She wore black skinny jeans, and her legs looked even longer and skinnier. Her upper body was clad in a red halter top that was so tight I wondered whether she could even inhale. Lucky we didn't have to breathe. Her long blonde hair was thick and wavy, falling loosely to her mid back. To finish off the look she wore 6 inch red heals and carried a red bag. All the girls had the same makeup, of which only a little had been put on. Enough to make their eyes look even bigger, and to erase the shadows under their eyes. All the clothes they wore were what I knew to be designer, very expensive, and not publically available for at least another year. My, Alice had done very well indeed. They strode towards us gracefully, smiled at our dazed expressions, then walked off to their respective cars.

Rosalie POV Tuesday car

I slid into my red Convertible smoothly. I knew I looked hot. No, I looked drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't wait for Lara the hookers face! This was going to be hilarious! Emmett got into the passenger seat and I started the car. As we started speeding down the driveway I turned to look at him. He was sitting there staring at me, his mouth open. And for once, he wasn't saying anything. I grinned smugly at him. "You like what you see, babe?" I asked sweetly. His mouth still open, he just nodded. "Well, you will have to wait till tonight to show me just how much you like it." I purred seductively. And before he could reply we were pulling into the schools parking lot.

Edwards POV Tuesday parking lot

Once I had parked the Volvo I looked over at Bella. She smiled widely and giggled, "Let's get this show on the road." I grinned, kissed her lightly and then exited the car. Alice's plan was: boys get out first, then go open the door for the girls and help them out. I did just that. When I opened Bella's door she got out slowly, one foot at a time, to give the watching humans time to digest her beauty. I looked around at the shocked faces and listened.

"_But they were ugly"_

"_Look at her tits"_

"_oh god, I could just lick his abs"_

"_is that the Cullen's?"_

These thoughts just got worse when Alice and Jasper got out, And when Rosalie was out, I thought the male half of the school were going to faint. I laughed, and so did the rest of my family. Quietly though. And then I heard _her_ thoughts. Lara.

"_Oh my God, those boys are sooo HOT. Who are they? That bronze haired one, yum. Are those girls their girlfriends. Shit, they look like they could be Victoria's Secret models. And look at those cars, they must be sooo rich! Wait, that blonde looks familiar. Oh Shit, Is that the Cullen's?"_

Rosalie's POV Tuesday Morning

Everybody was watching us as we walked by, everyone was staring, and I was loving it. I grabbed Alice and Bella's hands and we strutted into the school together, taking care to swing our hips slightly more than usual. Now it wasn't just the human boys staring at our asses. I giggled. Then I saw Lara, who looked like she was about to puke. "Whale" I said to her as we walked past, and she stomped her foot. She actually stomped her foot, then turned and ran off. We laughed, and kept walking, toward our first class, which we all had together. PE.

Bella's POV PE

I kissed Edward lightly before skipping into the changing room. I dumped my bag next to Rosalie and Alice's, and proceeded to open it. Alice had purposefully got both my shorts and top a size too small, so they were going to be extremely tight. I was about to yell at Alice when I saw Lara walking in, and I decided that I didn't mind showing off a bit of skin.

"let's show them what we've got, shall we girls," Alice giggled. I nodded, and on the count of three we pulled our tops off, revealing the lacy bras Alice had forced us into this morning. I heard gasps from the surrounding human girls, then the whispers started.

"How the hell is she so skinny?"

"Not a freaking blemish in sight! Is that possible?"

"How can their boobs be so perfect?"

"Plastic surgery…..only possible explanation"

Emmet's POV

I glared at all the guys who were checking out my Rosalie, before putting an arm around her waist. "Mine" I growled quietly, and she turned towards me, a sexy smile playing on her lips.

"I love it when you get protective" she purred, and I tensed. I was about to act on my desire, when I heard the teacher yelling, "Boys, weightlifting, girls, track. Now. Move."

I turned to Rosalie, grinning.

"Go ahead, sweetie, show them what you've got"

"Thanks Rosie!" I ran off. Weightlifting! I loved weightlifting!

I joined the group of puny little human boys, all flexing their non-existent muscles and shoving each other. Edward and Jasper came up to stand next to me, and we smiled, hearing one of the boys say, "now is our chance to show the new girls just who's good enough for them, ladies can't resist a good, strong man!" his remark was followed by a cheer from all of his buddies, and another replied, "yeah Jack, it's your chance to show the Cullen boys where they stand. After all, nobody ever beats you at weightlifting, not after you won Nationals!" I turned to see the boy he was speaking of. Jack was tall, though still a couple of inches shorter than my 6feet and 7 inches. He had scruffy blonde hair, a square chin, and a strong, muscly body. In any other school he would probably be considered a 'hottie'. But not this school. We were here now, and no human could compare to me. Edward coughed. Sorry, Eddie, I mean US.

Bella POV

Finally I was in a PE class when I couldn't trip….or hurt somebody else….or lose, because now I was super-fast and super-strong and super-graceful. And it felt super good.

"All right, girls, you are going to do 5km today, when you see a red cone, turn left, and when you see a yellow cone turn right. Got it? Ok. It is a race, and last couple back have to do 30 push-ups."

"good, the Cullen's can't be good at everything. I bet they're pretty…ish, but they're probably really stupid and not at all fit. They will probably be way more worried about their nails! ha!" I heard Lara say.

"yeah, and you won nationals, so you're going to thrash them, then the Cullen boys will see who is really worth their time!" Lara's little friend enthused.

I turned to Rose and Alice and winked.

"Let's thrash them, shall we girls?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" they both murmured, glaring at the group of girls. I glared too. It was one thing to insult me, but to plot to take away my Edward? That was just too much.

"Get ready, and….GO!" the coach yelled. All the girls took off, but us Vampires really took off. Not fast enough to raise suspicions, just fast enough to make us look like really good sprinters.

"Oi, idiots, we've got 5 km's to go!" Lara called after us, but we just laughed. Whatever, we could keep this pace up for 50.

"idiots, they'll collapse soon enough" she whined. We turned the corner, and sped up.


	2. Cullens Go to School Cont

Emmet POV

Finally, once he had sent the girls off, the coach came over to let us start.

"Alright, boys, this will also be a competition. You will each lay down one at a time and lift the weight once, hold it above you for 5 seconds, then place it back on the stand. If you can't do it, then stand over there, if you complete it then stand over there. After everyone has gone I will increase the weight by 2kg. Everybody ready? Yes? Good. We will start with 8kg." the coach ran off to get the weight, and I glanced at my brothers.

"Bring it on, Bro's," I laughed.

Jack was first, and he lifted it with the ease and skill of a pro weightlifter. But he wasn't as pro as me. Laughing, I looked him in the eye, and lifted it with one hand. He sniffed loudly and turned away. Edward and Jasper both lifted it, but not quite as showily as me. We kept going like this until the weight was at 80kg. Now it was just me, Edward, Jasper and Jack still going. And Jack was sweating, man, he was about to collapse. 82kg…84kg…86kg…88kg…and Jack was…..OUT! The Cullen's were victorious! All the rest of the weak kids were staring at us slack-jawed.

"Oh my God, did they just beat Jack? Is that possible? Shit, now what are we going to do?" HA, I thought, serves them right for trying to take my Rosalie!

Alice POV

We thrashed them. We crossed the finish line 15 minutes ahead of Lara, who was coming second. And OMG her face was hilarious!

"you cheaters, there's no way you can be that good at running! No way, no way NO WAY!" then she ran off towards the changing room, furious. I looked at my sisters.

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" I imitated, stamping my foot. We fell about laughing, until we heard the other girls gossiping.

"They must be so fit, they thrashed Lara and she's a national champion!"

"…not even a drop of sweat on them, they're not even breathing heavily either! They're, like, gods of what a perfect female should be!"

"so they're beautiful, rich AND fit? They must be totally stupid, they can't have everything…."

At that one I turned to Bella and Rosalie, and said

"Now girls, we are going to have to ace the next couple of tests". They laughed and we walked hand in hand towards the boys.

Jasper POV

I turned from the group of boys to see my Alice walking towards me, with Bella and Rosalie next to her. I felt the lust of all the humans as they looked at her, and the anger and jealousy when I ran over to her and kissed her passionately right there and then. I forgot where I was for a moment, so consumed by the passion I was feeling. I twisted my hands in her short hair, and she placed her hands on my stomach. And then she pushed me away. I moaned, and so did she.

"I know sweetie, but we can't do it here, if we had continued we would've got sent to the principal's office."

As she said it the coach came back in and told us all to go get changed.

"Fine." I grunted, and before I could get distracted by her, I walked quickly away.


	3. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Bella, Edward, Jasper and I were all sitting in Math when the teacher announced that we were going to get the results from our first 'see how much you know' test. I smiled, knowing what was going to happen. And it didn't disappoint. The teacher was handing out the tests, with a disparaged look on her face. The test had been a 'hard' one, and nobody had gotten over 60%, except for Lara, who was preening though her marks were only at 74%. When the teacher reached us, she smiled brightly.

"Now class, the average mark was 48%, and the highest was achieved by 4 people! Jasper, Bella, Edward and Alice all got 100%! Well done, I hope to see you all achieving at their standards by the end of the year." She said, before walking up to the front of the class. Lara looked like she was going to kill somebody, and that was before she heard all the whispering.

"What, 100%? How can they be so perfect? OMG, I want Edward…"

"They are clever as well? What is the world coming to?"

"Talk about fairness…"

"Look at the ass on that one…" I tuned out of that conversation quickly. I felt Edward stiffen and watched as he slipped an arm protectively around Bella's shoulders. I snorted, he was so overprotective!

Renesmee POV

I heard the cars pull into the driveway and jumped up from daddy's piano. Esme laughed softly as I ran down the stairs. I had an idea and I was anxious to see what mummy and daddy would say. I hoped they would say yes! When they _finally _walked in the front door, I threw myself at daddy, hoping to butter him up for what I was going to ask. It worked. His eyes got all soft, and he picked me up and spun me around, something that he only did when he was really happy. Not wanting to wait, I dived straight in. "Daddy, Mummy, I want to go to school." They looked at me sadly.

"Honey, you know we want you to go, but it is just too dangerous…" Mum started.

"I know, I know, but my growing is slowing, so me and Esme decided that if I just went for two weeks, no one would notice. Just two weeks, please. Oh please, I won't be any trouble at all, and I will be really careful and everything. Please?" They looked at each other, and I began to see defeat in their faces. "Please? Please, please please!"

"Uggg," groaned Dad, " your mother did this to me when she was human!"

"What was she asking for?" I asked curiously.

"urm, nothing darling" Mum said quickly, "but I don't think it could do much harm," she turned to Dad, "do you?"

"no, I guess you can start tomorrow, I'll make the phone calls. But just for two weeks, ok? No longer, it's just too risky."

"Oh thank-you, thank-you thank-you!" I squealed, jumping on him again. "Aunty Alice, I need an outfit for school!" I yelled up the stairs, but she was already in front of me.

"Don't you worry, Ness, it's all ready, but you're not seeing it till tomorrow." I shrugged, not bothering to argue. I was too happy! School!

Bella POV

"Do you really think she'll be ok? I mean, school can be a scary place at the best of times and…" Edward shushed me with a kiss.

"She'll be fine, love, really. They'll love her. How could they not?" he comforted, after pulling away.

"ok, you're probably right" I sighed, before pulling him back towards me and continuing our night.

Emmet POV

I pulled myself away from Rose with a lot of effort.

"What is it, baby?" she asked sexily, biting her lip in that way she does. I held back a groan.

"I was just thinking that we should think of a prank to play on someone. I know school is interesting enough at the moment, but what about next week? I had an idea but I wanted to know what you thought." She stared at me

"really Emmet? Now? You had to voice this right now? I'm going downstairs. I am so not in the mood anymore." And with that she stomped off, but not without putting her clothes back on.

"no, I'm sorry baby, I was joking, please come back, we can talk about pranks later…"


	4. Renesmee Goes to School

Teacher POV

I stared at the girl who had just walked into my class. She was lean, tall for her age, with thick bronze ringlets cascading down her back. She wore a short skirt, black top, tights and pumps, all matching, uber fashionable and definitely designer. And her face, that face! She had huge dark eyes framed by long thick lashes. Her mouth was like a plump pink rosebud and her nose was dainty and fit her face perfectly. But it was her skin that made her beauty seem unearthly. It was soft and clear, pale but with a pink blush staining her cheeks, and it glowed. It glowed with an inner light that shone with light, energy and vitality, and…. I was interrupted from my musings when the girl walked, no, danced towards me. She stuck out her slender hand and said in a voice fit for an angel,

'hi miss, my name is Renesmee Cullen and I am new here. Am I in the right class?' Mutely I nodded, captivated by the smile that was currently lighting up her face.

"Urrm, what do I do?' she asked after I hadn't said anything for several moments. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"sorry, go sit in the desk over there, the lesson will start in a moment. You are lucky because we have just finished our previous topic and are starting the new one today, so you won't be behind."

I watched her as she walked gracefully away. Wow. She must be some sort of genetic miracle! Shame really, they always turn out to be stupid, spoiled brats.

Renesmee POV

I sat in a desk at the front of the class, nervously fiddling with one of the pencils in my new pencil case. It matched the outfit that Alice had dressed me in, so I assumed today would be the only day I would get to use it. There would be a new one tomorrow.

I turned at the sound of footsteps. I had been the only child in the class room up until then, and I was eager to see other children of my age. Well, the age I looked, as I don't believe I could have any sort of intelligent conversation with a 5 year old. The first few girls through the door all were average height, blonde and the stared at me in open mouthed wonder, the next few had brown hair and did the same thing. In fact, every single girl who walked in stared at me, and I just sat there, suddenly feeling nervous and out of place. This was not what I had imagined it would be like. Not at all.

Teacher POV

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today. Renesmee, will you come up here and introduce yourself." I sat back as the girl walked up nervously, feeling a bit sorry for her. But when she got to the front of the class she squared her shoulders and her voice rung confidently through the small classroom.

"hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen, and I just moved here from Washington. I have 6 siblings called Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and m-Bella," she stuttered slightly, but continued, "we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I am the youngest, everyone else is 17 and 18. Urm" she turned to me imploringly.

"tell us an interesting fact about yourself" I told her

"urm, Ok. Well, I have been home-schooled for the whole of my life, and I speak 7 different languages" the whole class gasped, as did I.

"7?" I stuttered. She was 12!

"yes," she replied calmly, turning to me, " My brother Edward taught me, he knows 32. But so far he has only taught me French, Spanish, Japanese, German, Greek, Latin and Chinese. Next he is going to teach me Dutch."

Renesmee POV

"Now girls, our new topic is geography, and you will be learning to name places on a map. I bet you don't know most of the countries in the world. For example, can anybody give me any basic facts about Tanzania?

A Chubby red-head raised her hand.

"It begins with T" she laughed, and all her friends giggled. The teacher was looking smug.

"See, I told you that you couldn't" she said, "now, Tanza- Yes Renesmee?"

"Tanzania's official name is the United Republic of Tanzania. It is in East Africa, and is bordered to the north by Kenya and Uganda. To the west is Zaire, Rwanda, Burundi and Zambia, and to the south are Malawi and Mozambique. It is one of the largest countries in Africa, with an area of around 945,000 sq. km. its population is 29 million and its capital city is called Dodoma. Tanzania's current head of state is called President Benjamin Mpaka, and the currency is called the Tanzania shilling. The main languages spoken are English and Kiswahili. Tanzania is known for its beauty and its title as one of the most peaceful countries In Africa." I said all this in a completely disinterested voice because I wanted to see their faces. I was bored already, so why not have some fun and impress these people? And it was obvious I had. The teacher was staring at me again, this time in disbelief.

"Urm, yes, well, let's see, what about Quebec?" The class stayed silent and slowly I raised my hand. My day was starting to look up.


	5. Renesmee Goes to a New School

Teacher POV (later that afternoon)

"I just can't deal with it, she is good at everything! First she knows everything about every single country in the whole world, then she can speak several languages. Math is too easy for her and I gave her year 12 problems! Her punctuation and vocabulary are flawless and very advanced, and in gym she lapped the other students. Not only that but she is also very polite and friendly. I just don't know what to make of her, but she definitely does not fit in the age group she is currently in."

"well well, from what I hear she would be better off skipping a couple of years and going straight to year 12, but are you sure Renesmee can keep up with 17 year olds?"

"yes, yes, definitely."

"well, she will have to sit an exam just to make sure, but I will make a few phone calls."

"good, I will ask her parents to come see you to make sure that they are okay with it"

"yes, you go do that," the principle sighed, watching Miss Laton walk quickly from the room. Renesmee Cullen, he thought, was a rather strange case. He wondered what her parents would be like.

Carlisle POV

"yes, we will see you in an hour?" I asked, politely.

"yes, thank you , see you then. Goodbye." The principle of Renesmee's new school hung up and I turned to my wife.

"That was Renesmee's principle," I started,

"yes, I heard. What does he want, dear?" she asked, her beautiful face crumpling in confusion.

"To talk about Renesmee," I stated ominously.

"Oh gosh, what did she do?" she asked worriedly,

"He didn't say" then I yelled "Edward, Bella, get down here. Renesmee, you should come too."

Renesmee walked calmly into the room, and then ran at Esme.

"I didn't do it", she sobbed theatrically.

"Oh honey, we aren't accusing you of anything, calm down" Esme soothed, rubbing Renesmee's back.

"Oh." Renesmee hopped off of Esme's lap and looked around the room, "why am I here then?"

Before either of us could answer her, Edward walked in, trailed by Bella who was still trying to do up the buttons of her shirt, and smooth out her hair. I shuddered at the thought of what they were just doing, it was only 5 in the afternoon for crying out loud! Edward grinned at me, then glanced down at Renesmee.

"Hi sweetheart, what have you done this time?" there was no real question in his voice. To him his daughter was perfect, and there was no way she could have done anything really bad. Renesmee smiled proudly at him,

"nothing this time daddy, but I think Uncle Emmet is about to, in his words, 'destroy Jaspers junk'. What sort of junk does Uncle Emmet mean daddy? Does he mean all the stuff Jasper kept from the war?" Edward coughed loudly and turned to Bella.

"yes, sweetie, he does mean Jaspers war junk," Bella smiled gently, while the rest of the family rolled around on the floor with laughter.

"oh, that makes sense, though I think Jasper will be pretty pissed"

"Renesmee, language!" Edward growled, glaring at her, though the glare changed quickly to a proud smile while he looked at her. He was so whipped.

Bella POV

I stared at Nessie while Carlisle explained what had happened.

"So what do you think he wants to talk to us about" I asked curiously,

"He is going to talk to you about how clever she is, and how he wants to try her in year 12. Because her primary school is run by the same people as our high school, she will end up in our year with us." Alice stated calmly, walking into the room and sitting next to Renesmee. Edward groaned.

"Nessie, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just answered all their questions. Correctly." She replied, twirling her hair around her fingers. Then she looked up with a pleading expression. "Can I go, please! I still have a week and a bit left of the two weeks you promised me. Please can I go to school with you guys. And then when I drop out you can just say I went back to being home schooled. Please daddy, please." She turned the full force of her eyes on him, knowing that he was the biggest pushover when it came to his only daughter.

"Well, it can't hurt," he murmured, turning to me with a guilty look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, Nessie, you can try. You can come with us tomorrow. But remember, we are not your parents but your siblings, ok?" I gave in. God, we were both pushovers and didn't she know it.

Later that evening Edward and I were lying on the couch in our cottage, naked. Renesmee had opted to stay with Alice and Rosalie, who were trying to find her the perfect outfit for her second first day of school. Renesmee, she was so beautiful, with her father's perfect features yet my eyes and blush. But she had grown so fast, soon she would resemble an adult woman, yet she was only 5. Her slender, childlike body had already started to experience those changes that most experience in their early teens, and I would probably have to discuss those with her, but not today. Maybe I should bring Charlie in to give her the sex talk. I smiled slightly at the memory of that talk.

"What is it, love," Edward asked gently, smiling down at me.

"I was just thinking about how fast Nessie is growing up, she's not our little girl anymore is she"

"No, but I think she will be fine at school, she will blow everyone away, and we will be there to protect her" he said, knowing what was really worrying me.

"You're right, but still…." I shifted position, which effectively ended our conversation.


	6. Before 1st Period

Renesmee POV

I was sitting in the car with mum and dad, I mean, _Bella_ and _Edward. _It felt so weird to use their real names, almost like they were real people. Da-Edward coughed from the driver's seat, stifling a laugh. Mu-Bella turned from the passenger's side to smile at me.

"How are you feeling, Nessie?" she asked, concern coating the question like syrup.

"Fine, but kind of nervous," I replied. Bella grinned,

"well, you look gorgeous, like usual" She was right. The clothes Aunty Alice had dressed me in were simple to her standards, but perfect. Dark blue skinny jeans, with dark purple ballet flats that lengthened my legs and made me look taller. My top was in the same shade as my shoes, and it was flowy and light, with an intricately designed black belt tied around my waist. Aunty Rosalie had straightened my ringlets and pulled them up into a ponytail, but left a couple hanging around my ears. I had a Lois Vuitton backpack to hold my books as I didn't really have enough stuff to need a locker.

When we arrived Bella grabbed my hand.

"Okay sweetie, here's what you are going you're going to do. Your father got the school to ensure that every single class you have will be with at least one of us, and if not us one of your aunty's or uncle's, so if you ever want to go home just tell one of us," she warned, "When you are in the class I want you to show everyone why you are there. By the end of the day everyone will know why you are a Cullen." She smiled proudly at me while Edward nodded at her.

"Are you ready Ness? Yes? Okay let's go. Your first class is with both of us, we have English." He got out of the car smoothly and opened first Bella's door, then mine. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car.

Lara POV

I turned when the cute boys I had been talking to both gasped and stared over my shoulder.

"There's another one?" one of them whispered to his friend. And there was. This Cullen was obviously a bit younger than her siblings, maybe 12 or so, but the un-biological beauty had not passed her over. She was just as, if not more, beautiful as the others despite her youth. Her outfit was stylish and ridiculously expensive looking, her features were symmetrical and her skin flawless. Her beauty was enhanced by the light blush staining her cheeks, and the thick bronze hair that had been pulled into a childish ponytail. I wanted to kill her.

Edward POV

I gripped Bella's waist tighter and grabbed for our daughters hand when I saw Lara begin to walk toward us.

"So what is it? Is today your turn to babysit?" Lara turned to Renesmee, "or did you want to play with the big kids today" she sneered haughtily. I was about to fling Lara into a wall when Renesmee started speaking.

"Actually, I got moved up a couple of years and am starting in your year. You're Lara, right? Hi, my name is Renesmee," she smiled brightly, holding out her hand for Lara to shake, but Lara just stared at it until Renesmee dropped it back down to her side.

"Ha, good luck with keeping up. You won't last a day. What are you? 10?" Lara snickered, while Nessie only smiled.

"12 actually, what are you? 40? You certainly dress like you are." And with that we walked into the school, Nessie holding her head high.

"Good job, Sweetheart," I congratulated her when we were out of sight.

"I hate jealousy, it is a pathetic emotion, for those with low self-esteem, and too much time on their hands." She said distractedly, looking around excitedly.

"Isn't it," Bella murmured, punching me lightly on the arm. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Renesmee if you want, you can go and explore before class, we have 10 minutes and the classroom is right here."

"Yay, thanks da- I mean Edward, I'll see you in there!" and with that she ran off down the corridor. I turned to Bella.

"You're right, dear, jealousy is a pathetic emotion, I will call Tanya and see what she says on the matter," I watched as Bella stiffened minutely, and then relaxed.

"Yes, and while you do that I will go ask one of the many good-looking boys over there what they think of my new top. I'm not too sure about this neckline, it seems a little low…" she trailed off suggestively. I glanced down at the v-cut neckline. It _was_ pretty low. I grabbed her hips and pushed her up against a locker.

"You're not going anywhere." I growled into her ear, and she giggled sexily. I caught her mouth with mine and kissed her hard, our tongues battling for dominance. Forgetting where we were, I lifted her up and she wrapped her long, shapely legs around my waist. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and I gripped her thighs tighter.

"Ewww, guys, STOP!" As if I had been tasered, I dropped Bella, and if not for her lightning-fast reflexes she would have fallen straight to the floor. I turned to see our daughter glaring at us. "You guys are gross._ And_ late. C'mon, hurry up. And no more making out in front of me!" With that she pulled open the door of the classroom and rushed in. I glanced at Bella sheepishly, but she refused to look at me.

"Thanks for dropping me" she said sarcastically, then stomped into the classroom after Renesmee. I followed after her, sighing. Oops.


	7. Boys in Trouble

Lara POV

I watched as the Bella girl and Edward came in to our first period English class, and took their seats next to the young one. What was her name? Renuzmay? Weird. She was a rude kid, and I bet the only reason she was here was because her rich daddy bribed somebody. I was looking forward to ruling over her. If I couldn't intimidate her siblings, I would settle for her. I smiled to myself and leaned back. She'll be gone in a matter of days.

Ms Granden shuffled into the room, her glasses slipping down her bumpy nose, and her dyed red hair ruffled. She took her place at the front of the room and glared out at the class. Ms Granden was well known for not liking anybody.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today." She glared down at Renuzmay, "will you come up and introduce yourself please."

"Yes miss." She jumped up and walked gracefully up to the front of the class. "Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen, and I am 12. I moved up a couple of grades. I live with my adopted parents, Esme and Carlisle, and the rest of my adoptive family," she gestured down to Bella and Edward, who smiled at her encouragingly, "after my parents were put in jail for abuse and neglect 5 years ago. I am really looking forward to trying out this school." She grinned and skipped back to her seat. I heard a couple of people around me murmur about how cute she was, but I didn't buy it. She was a manipulative, stupid spoiled brat who was trying to steal my school, just like the rest of her family. And I would take them down.

"Yes, well, welcome to Advanced English, Miss Cullen." Ms Granden said, with what could have passed for a smile spreading across her old, wrinkled face. "Now, class," she continued, addressing the rest of us, "today I will be teaching you about appositives. This is quite a hard concept to grasp, so can anyone give me a definition of an appositive?" Damn, I didn't know. I got out my pen and got ready to take notes, glancing around the class to see if anyone knew it. Nobody did, until Edward, Bella and…Renesmee raised their hands. Ms Granden looked surprised. I fumed.

"Yes, Renesmee?" She picked on the little girl, who raised her head and stared directly at the teacher with those beautiful, yet piercing, brown eyes.

"An appositive can be a noun, noun phrase, or series of nouns that are placed next to another word or phrase to identify or rename it. Non-restrictive appositives are usually set off by commas, parentheses, or dashes. An appositive may be introduced by a word or phrase such as 'namely', 'for example', or 'that is'. For example, in the phrase 'Saint Valentine, the patron saint of lovers, was never married' the appositive would be the 'patron saint of lovers' bit because it is identifying who Saint Valentine is." She said in her high, childlike voice. The rest of the class's mouths dropped open, as did the teacher's.

"urm, yes, well, that is correct" she mumbled, then turned to write something on the blackboard. I watched as Renesmee grinned and high-fived Edward. Damn. This was going to be a little harder than I thought.

Bella POV

After class I hugged Renesmee then watched as she skipped off to her next class that she had with Alice. Then I started walking, blatantly ignoring Edward. I wasn't really mad at him, but he was too used to me forgiving him the minute he looked into my eyes, so it would be a good experience for him to grovel. I heard him run to catch up with me.

"Please Bella, my love, forgive me. I am very sorry I dropped you, it was an accident. Renesmee distracted me…" I kept ignoring him though. If I admitted it to myself, I was rather enjoying myself.

Rosalie POV

I am going to kill Emmet. Last night I finally forgave him for being a dick-head, and interrupting our fun-time with thoughts of pranks, and he didn't even talk to me at all. You know, ask me how my day was, maybe say thanks for forgiving him. But no, he just grabbed me, flung me down onto the bed and ripped my favourite pair of underwear into shreds. I stormed out again, and I have refused to talk to him since. It would do him good to grovel. I have to admit though; it was fun making him beg me for forgiveness.

Alice POV

Jasper can be so inconsiderate sometimes! All I wanted was for him to turn away from his stupid war books for 5 minutes to talk to me. Is that really too much to ask? I don't even know if he has realised that I'm not talking to him. Well, he will soon enough, and he will have to endure his punishment along with the other boys. I've seen it, and I can't wait.

Edward POV

At lunchtime I was sitting with my family at our table, trying desperately to get Bella to talk to me again, as were the other boys with their mates.

"C'mon Bella, haven't I proved enough times that I love you? I stayed with you while you were human, I sucked the venom from your body, I married you, we have a child, I didn't even laugh at you when I found you reading that 'How to Pleasure Your Lover' book the other day." Then I froze, as did the rest of the table. Shit, I thought. The rest of our family started rolling around on the floor with laughter, except Renesmee who just looked confused. Bella however, turned to me, a look of pure hurt and betrayal on her perfect face.

"You promised me. You promised me you'd never tell anyone about that." She whispered, looking at her feet, and I knew that if she could she would be crying. Then she ran out of the cafeteria, with the rest of the student body looking on in curiosity and, the male half of the room, hope.

"Now you've gone and done it Edward. Good job," Alice growled at me, and then she and Rosalie rushed out after Bella.

"Dad, that wasn't very nice." Renesmee chastised, before sitting down and grabbing her half-eaten apple.

"Yep, you're stuffed man." Emmet said with a sigh.

"We're all stuffed, Alice is pissed with me too. Something about how I 'don't pay her enough attention' and that I 'never talk to her anymore'" Jasper moaned, his head in his hands.

"Yep, Rosalie won't talk to me because I'm a 'sex addict', I mean, I am so totally not." Emmet put his head in his hands and I did the same. We all groaned.

"Now guys, you need to man up. Your women expect you to treat them like queens, in return they love you and provide you with the things you want, like sex," I coughed loudly. "Shut up, dad. Anyway. You need to prove to them that they are the most important things in your existence, and that their feelings matter. You need to remind them how special, and beautiful and cherished they are." She stated matter-of-factly.

"But I tell Bella that every day," I sighed,

"and I tell Alice how amazing she is all the time too" Jasper whined,

"I tell Rosie how sexy she is 3 or 4 times a day" Emmet groaned.

"I said you need to _prove _it to them. Somewhere public, preferably embarrassing for you, so that they can forgive you. And it wouldn't hurt to bring some sort of gift for them too, something non-sex related, so they don't think you're doing it just to get them into bed." She shook her head at us, slumped over the table, "you guys _really _need my help."


	8. How to Beg for Forgiveness

Bella POV

"I can't believe he told you guys that. He promised me he wouldn't bring it up again. He promised!" I dry-sobbed, hugging my knees. I don't know why I was so upset, Edward was an amazing husband, and I loved him with all my heart, but lately I've been feeling like he kind of takes me for granted, like it's my duty to love him, and be there for him. I voiced my opinions to the others.

"I've been feeling the exact same thing!" Alice exclaimed "Jasper only pays me attention when he has nothing better to do."

"Emmet only pays attention to me when he wants sex. I can't even remember the last time we had a proper conversation." Rosalie complained

"Men are a complicated and messy waste of space. I don't even want to see Edward right now. Tonight, do you guys want to have a sleepover in Alice's room? We can kick the boys out, prove to them that we don't need them!" I said excitedly.

"ooh, yes, let's!" Alice started jumping, "and we can give Bella a makeover!"

Okay, so that's not really what I had in mind but I would go with it, if it made her happy.

Rosalie POV

It was time for PE again, and I was ready to flaunt what I had to make Emmet jealous. Alice, Bella, Renesmee and I walked into the changing room, and grabbed our bags from our lockers, or in Renesmee's case just got our clothes from our backpacks. I pulled off my top and heard the whispers start up again, so I decided to destroy the other girls' self-esteems a little more. I pretended to pull on my shirt, and then said, "Damn, I forgot my deodorant, do you guys have some?" my family all shook their heads in confusion, and I turned, chucking my shirt back down onto the bench. "Does anybody else have any deodorant?" they all shook their heads mutely, though not from confusion. They were all staring at my perfectly flat stomach, my flawlessly clear skin, my perfect breasts, and my expensive-looking bra. I could practically see the jealousy eating at them as they watched me turn and shrug my shoulders. "Oh well," I fake sighed "it's not like I sweat much anyway."

I got dressed quickly in my tight-fitting PE uniform, and walked out quickly, but not before complaining loudly about how fat I looked in it. Emmett was waiting for me outside, but I pushed past him, not even bothering to glare at him.

"C'mon Rosie, don't be like that baby, please…" but I ignored him, walking over to where Bella and Alice were standing. I linked arms with them.

"Come on girls, let's go sit over there," I pointed to the far corner of the gym. We walked over there and sat, talking about our new teachers and who we thought was the prettiest human girl in the school. Then Renesmee walked over.

"Mum," she said seriously, "are you breaking up with dad?"

"What?! No,no, honey, not at all! How could you even think that?" Bella replied reassuringly, but worriedly.

"it's just that you seem so hurt and angry, and he's so upset, that I thought maybe you two would leave each other…" she trailed off sadly, looking beseechingly up at Bella, her huge eyes widened sadly.

"We are NOT going to separate sweetie, we are just going through a…rough patch and as soon as your father apologizes properly and I believe he means it, then I will forgive him and we will be back together. Ok?"

"Ok!" Renesmee skipped off happily, obviously relieved, and started shooting hoops from the 3-pointer line.

Jasper POV

I was sitting in Emmett's room with Edward and Emmett, who was whining about being 'sexually deprived'.

"Why doesn't she like sex? Sex is fun. It's not a crime to want it…" I glanced over at Edward who just rolled his eyes at me.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, still stuck on how to get Alice to know how much I appreciate her.

"Well," Edward began, his thoughtful mood making a welcome change from Emmett's desperate one, "they have been feeling unloved, right?" I nodded in agreement, Emmett just moaned pitifully. "so we should make a public announcement about how much we love and cherish them, something about how we 'can't live without them' and whatever."

"That might work," I nodded, "Alice likes that sort of thing,"

"Emmett, just a tip, don't mention how good Rosalie is in bed or anything. In fact, don't mention sex if you ever want her to sleep with you again," Edward advised sternly.

"But what will I say!" Emmett wailed

"I dunno, but try and be romantic" I replied, glancing at Edward again. He shook his head at Emmett, who was now slumped on the floor in defeat.


	9. Begging for Forgiveness

THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

Bella POV

I watched in confusion as Edward got up from his chair, and then climbed onto the table. He cleared his throat loudly,

"If I could have every ones attention please? Thank you. Now, I want to start by explaining why I am doing this. Recently, I haven't been very sensitive or caring to the feelings and needs of my girlfriend Bella, she has been feeling unwanted and un-needed, then I broke a promise, which was really the last straw. I want to take this time to beg for her forgiveness. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Bella. You are the most beautiful and precious thing in my world. You are the person I turn to for comfort, for love, for advice and for protection. You are my safe-haven, my rock. I love you. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with all my being. You are the only person I could ever see myself spending the rest of my life with, and I can only pray that I could be that person to you too. Am I that person?" He said this with such a sincere vulnerability that all I could do was nod my head, whisper a 'yes' and fling myself at him. We kissed, and the whole cafeteria burst into applause. After a couple of moments I pulled away,

"I feel like it's our wedding again," I murmured into his ear, gesturing to all the people who were staring at us. He laughed,

"I love you even more now than I did then, which I believed could not have been possible" he grinned.

"I love you" I said simply, before kissing him gently again, then pulling him off the table. He sat on his chair and I sat on his lap, keeping my arms locked securely around his neck. I was never letting him go again.

Alice POV

I was still smiling at Edward and Bella's sweet reunion, when I saw Jasper get up onto the table. I turned to him and glared, my hands on my hips. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously. This was not what I had seen in my visions. He had tricked me! And I was pissed.

"Apologising," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. I watched as all the spectators, who were still talking about how cute Bella and Edward were, shushed each other and turned expectantly to Jasper, who was squaring his shoulders. "Alice," he began nervously, "I know that you have been feeling like I don't pay you enough attention, and that I am more interested in my books than I am in you," I huffed, and glared at him some more. "But that isn't true. I have heard every single word that you said, because every word that you say and everything that you do are almost as important to me as you are, and I love you. With all my heart and mind and soul I do, and I want you to understand that nothing, not my books or my guns, mean more to me than you do. You are my future, and without you I am nothing. Please will you forgive me?" a hopeful little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked down at me. I let my hands drop from my hips. I smiled up at him and hopped up to join him on the table. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked deep into his eyes.

"I would, but you forgot to tell me how gorgeous I am," he grinned in relief.

"You are also the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, is that good?"

"yes." I replied shortly, and leaned in. it was a short kiss, but full of forgiveness and love. The whole cafeteria 'awwed'. I gently tugged on his hand, pulling him off the table where we sat next to Edward and Bella, who were both smiling. Then we turned to Emmett.

"Your turn," Edward snickered.

Rosalie POV

I glared up at Emmett who had taken his place on the table. This ought to be good. He gulped, then squared his shoulders.

"Urmm, for my 'beg for forgiveness speech', I have prepared a poem, so, urm, here goes." He took another deep breath and I continued glaring, though this glare was more expectant then angry. Then he started.

"Rosalie, you think I only like you for what we do in bed

But really, without you I'd rather be dead,

Maybe it's your smile, your laugh or your glare,

Or maybe it's the way you stick by me, we're a pair.

It might be your mind, your humour or your looks,

Or the way you slap me when I read dirty books,

Maybe it's all the fun times we have shared,

Or the times I've laughed while you glared,

Or the feeling I got when you carried me home,

It could be because I sat on your favourite gnome,

Whatever it is I don't want it to end,

Though we may hit a rather bumpy bend,

Because the only thing I really know how to do,

Is look at you and say 'I love you'." Emmett looked down at me proudly when he had finished his poem, and I just looked up at him silently, my mouth slightly open. His smile faltered, but then I flung myself at him. He caught me and we kissed, a long passionate kiss where all the bad feelings and memories simply dissolved. "So you liked my poem?" Emmett asked a few moments later, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I loved your poem!" I grinned widely, "That was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me!" He grinned back.

"Well, I also got you this; in case the poem didn't work." He held out a beautiful diamond necklace. I smiled.

"Put it on me," I said, turning. He pulled back my hair and clasped the necklace around my neck. I turned back and kissed him one more time. "I love you, Emmett."

Edward POV

Bella and I sat in the back seat of the Volvo while Alice drove. Usually I wouldn't let anyone drive my car, but I felt like I owed it to Bella to sit with her. She laid across the back seat, with her head in my lap. I played with her hair while she looked at me through those long, thick lashes. Suddenly, her thoughts joined the few I could hear.

_I liked your speech today, though I would have preferred us to be alone, so that I could act upon my impulses. _

I looked at her in confusion, then images of what those impulses were flashed from her mind to mine, and I gripped her arms tightly. "Stop," I begged quietly, but she just laughed. "Just you wait till we get home," I threatened, but to no avail, the images just kept coming.


	10. The Reunion

Bella POV

A few days after the boys' apology speeches Renesmee decided she didn't want to go to school anymore. She claimed that she preferred being at home with 'Grandma Esme', and we didn't argue with her decision. She had plenty of time ahead of her to go to school, we could at least let her enjoy her childhood, however short a time that might be.

On Thursday a surprise came in the mail. Well, a surprise for everyone but Alice and Edward, but whatever. It was an invitation to Forks' high school's 5 year reunion. It was scheduled for this Saturday, and I jumped at the chance. "Please Edward," I begged, "Please, this is probably my last chance to see them because it will be too obvious we haven't changed if we go to the 10 year one. Please." He sighed.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt, but we can't bring Renesmee, just photos of her when she was smaller, and we will put your change of appearance down to an illness you caught in South America."

"yay yay yay, thank you Edward!" I flung my arms around him, behaving just like Alice, who appeared a few moments later, almost vibrating with excitement.

"Bella, you have to let me pick out your outfit! You're a Cullen and we want to show everyone how good you look being one! Let's make Lauren jealous." I wouldn't have agreed but for the 'let's make Lauren jealous' bit. She had spent all of her senior year trying to make mine jealous, and to steal my boyfriend, and now husband. An attempt that had been unsuccessful but incredibly irritating, so making her reunion miserable sounded fun!

"ok" I agreed.

THE REUNION

Mike POV

I was standing next to Jess, who was showing her engagement ring to anyone who would listen. I had only proposed to her because we had been dating for 5 years and I felt like I had to. I had never been able to get Bella Swan out of my head. Bella _Cullen_ I corrected myself. Sigh. I hoped she would be here today. She had to come. Maybe Edward, the all-too-perfect husband, wasn't so perfect after all. Maybe he beats her, or treats her like a maid, or maybe he's an alcohol obsessed druggie. I thought hopefully. Then I could swoop in and save her, and she would fall madly in love with me and I would finally get to see her naked. This thought sent me on a new wave of fantasies, involving me, Bella and a whip.

Edward POV

I winced as I parked the car. All I could see were Mike Newton's mental fantasies about _my wife_. They were worse than they were 5 years ago, now they were way more graphic. I guess he wasn't a virgin anymore.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bella asked, concerned by the look of disgust now etched upon my face.

"Newton" I hissed, and realization dawned on her perfect features.

_That bad? _She thought at me.

"Yes. Though what is even more offensive than the fact that he is thinking inappropriate thoughts about my wife is that he can't even imagine you right. You are far more stunning than he can ever dream up." I replied angrily, my temper flaring.

_Just breathe, sweetie. You are the only one for me and you know it. If Mike is desperate enough to have to dream up girls then we should be feeling sorry for him, not angry at him._ Bella reasoned. I sighed.

"You're right, love." I pulled her in and kissed her forehead lightly. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Wait, when are the others coming?"

"They are coming a bit later. Maybe half-an-hour or so, Alice just had to finish some videos that she wanted to bring." I smiled slightly. Alice's plan was rather amusing.

"Oh. Ok then, let's go."

As we neared the gym where the reunion was being held I could hear them more clearly. Almost every person in the room was thinking the same thing: _where are the Cullen's? _

I slipped my arm around Bella's waist, kissed her temple in a sign of solidarity, took a deep breath, and pulled open the doors. Silence.

Lauren POV

I looked up at the sound of the gym doors opening, and my jaw dropped. She was…..she was _stunning!_ Where the years had made everyone else look older and saggier, Bella Swan looked younger, radiant, and more beautiful. Her designer skinny-jeans lengthened her already long legs, and her sky high heels lengthened them even more. She wore a tight fitting light-blue top and a diamond necklace. Her boring brown hair was thick and shiny, lightly curling around her pale face. Her eyes were bigger, and her lips plumper. Even her nose looked straighter. She usually looked plain next to Edward, but now she looked like she belonged there. She looked better than _me. _I could see Tyler staring slack-jawed at her boobs, which were on display due to the low neckline of the top she was wearing. I shoved him.

"Her face is slightly higher than that, dear." I hissed venomously. He glanced at me blankly, and then went back to staring, along with all the other men in the room.

Bella POV

"Everyone's staring," I hissed at Edward.

"It's fine, sweetheart, they are all just processing how good you look." He grinned at me and I blushed…in my head. I looked down at the floor, but looked up again when I felt Edward stiffen by my side. Mike was walking toward us, with Jessica by his side. I groaned inwardly. The look on Mike's face said it all. Lust and greed were the dominant feature's there. Here we go again.

"Bella!" he greeted me happily, raising his arms in a hopeful gesture. I held my breath as I leaned in for the quickest hug I could manage. I felt him flinch slightly at the temperature of my skin, but when I pulled back the smile was still plastered to his face. "You look _great!_" he continued, scanning my new body with an almost hungry expression.

"So do you, Mike" I replied awkwardly, while Edward growled softly.

"Edward, how are you?" Jessica squealed, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly around the waist. Now it was my turn to growl. Edward carefully detached himself from her grip.

"Jessica" he nodded, "you're looking good, and I am fine, thank you."

"Bella," she turned to me reluctantly, "how are you?"

"I am good, thank you Jess. Is that an engagement ring?" Jess's face lit up, and she babbled on about how amazing Mike was, and how he proposed, and what their future was going to be like, and what house they were going to buy, and what their kids were going to be called. At that she stopped, and her eyes widened.

"Wait, do you two have any kids yet?" she asked, her face lighting up with curiosity. I smiled at Edward, who had finished talking to Mike, and who was looking a little annoyed. I grabbed his hand and turned back to Jess.

"Yes, Jess, we do. We had a little girl 3 years ago." I watched Edwards face light up at the mention of his baby, and Jessica's light up with the prospect of gossip.

"Really!" she squealed, "What is her name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I replied, smiling.


	11. The Presentation

Alice POV

I was almost bouncing with excitement as we walked through the gym doors. Rosalie was sulking. She didn't want to come, but Emmett made her, as they had missed their reunion. We were late because I had to finish off a project. I had had a vision a few days ago that people would be curious as to what we had been doing for the past 5 years, so I had decided to make a presentation of photos that I had been working on for one of my photo albums over the last year. I was so EXCITED! Ignoring all the stares I grabbed Jaspers hand and headed straight for the projector at the front of the room. It was currently showing a series of photos from our senior year.

"Hey, Mr Green," I called to our old Biology teacher, who turned and smiled brightly.

"Ms Cullen, how good it is to see you. What can I do for you?"

"It's Mrs Cullen, now," I smiled, holding up the sparkly diamond I had slipped back on to my left hand as soon as we arrived back in Forks. Don't want to give those no-longer-teenage-but-still-hormonal boys any ideas.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" he smiled even brighter.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the projector, I put together a little presentation about what we have been doing since school…" I asked sweetly.

"Of course. You know how to set it up?

"Oh yes, thank you very much, Mr Green!"

Once I had set up the machine, I turned to Jasper, who nodded at me and turned to the crowd. Almost instantly the excitable crowd calmed, and turned towards us expectantly. I saw Bella staring at me in confusion. So Edward hadn't told her. Oh well. She would find this funny later.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you al again. In case you don't remember me, my name is Alice Cullen, and this here is Jasper," I introduced us, gesturing at Jasper who waved awkwardly. "I know we haven't kept in touch with most of you, and you must be curious as to what we have been doing for the last 5 years, so my family and I have put together some videos and photos to show you all. I hope you enjoy." With that I hopped off the stage, turned off the lights, and pressed play.

Jessica POV

Sitting next to Mike I looked at the screen excitedly. Edward would be on this video! I glanced quickly down the row to see him sitting next to Bella, whispering in her ear and playing with her hair. Ugg. I turned back to the screen.

'The Cullen Family, After High School' floated across the screen in black cursive, before the first photo popped up. It was captioned 'Edward and Bella's wedding' and it was beautiful. Edward and Bella stood beneath an arch of white flowers, with a forest in the background. Edward looked handsome in his classic tuxedo, and Bella looked gorgeous. But what was so beautiful was their expressions as they looked at each other. It was like there was no camera, and they could only see each other. It was a look of pure love. I turned back to Bella, who was looking into Edwards eyes with the same expression that she had in the photo…and I wanted to punch her. It looked like Mike was thinking the same thing, though he was looking at Edward.

Mike POV

Stupid Cullen stealing the love of my life, the star of my dreams, the source of my imaginations… I turned back to the screen. A song began to play as the picture changed. I didn't recognize it. A piano played in the intro of the song. It was so beautiful. A man started to sing.

_Your hazel-green tint eyes watching every move I make_

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased_

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side_

_You're the one and in you I confide_

A picture of Alice and Jasper flashed. They were in a roller coaster I didn't recognize, and they were screaming with their eyes filled with exhilaration. They still looked beautiful.

The next picture was that of Emmett and Rosalie. They were in a library. Emmett was holding a book that was clearly porn and he was smiling mischievously, but behind him Rosalie was fuming with rage. She was holding a huge encyclopedia and was clearly aiming it at Emmett. Her huge eyes glinted.

Then the third picture was also of Rosalie and Emmett, and it showed them hugging in the library, obviously in their own little bubble. Emmett's face was covered with violet 'checked out' stamps but Rosalie didn't seem to mind because she was kissing his cheek.

_And we have gone through good and bad times_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_

_You've been there from the start for me_

_And your love's always been true as can be_

Edward and Bella were in a beach, lying on a hammock in their white swim wear. Edward's arms were around Bella's waist. They both had mushy smiles of happiness. _They didn't get much sleep that holiday! _Was written

"Alice!" I heard Bella growl quietly. Alice giggled.

The next picture was still about them. Bella and Edward were smiling—and again, hugging—in front of a beautiful beach house. This must be where they had their honeymoon. The place was so beautiful. Huge and white and open, and perfect.

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper walking up huge stone steps, surrounded by teenagers. University, I guessed. I was right. The picture was titled: _First day at Dartmouth, studying medicine, American history, law and literature. _Dartmouth? Well, they were certified geniuses…

Alice was wearing a long white dress, was standing next to Jasper who was wearing a suit. Flowers were everywhere, and a ring glinted on Alice's left hand. It was obviously their wedding day. _Alice and Jasper, following in Bella and Edwards footsteps. It was a beautiful day._

The Cullen family was in a forest, hiking. The girls were sitting on a massive boulder and the guys were crouching on the floor. Dr. Cullen and Ms. Cullen were also there and all of them seemed to be happy and relaxed. Comfortable with each other. I felt myself wishing for a family like that. A family with no secrets, full of love and… OMG what the hell is happening to me? _Our love for hiking never went away! _Was written.

I heard all the guys gasp, and could see why. Rosalie stood, wearing a beautiful white dress, that clung to her perfect body tightly, and flared out into a train at her knees. Emmett stood slightly behind her, staring at her in adoration. _Rosalie and Emmett were the last, and they have not left the bedroom since! _Rosalie was glaring daggers at Alice, but Emmett was laughing.

"True that!" he yelled, and Rosalie elbowed him.

The Cullen's were in a cabin, all clearly enjoying themselves beside a huge fireplace. Jasper and Rosalie were playing a "no blinking game" and they looked at each other so intensely. I wonder who won. _Rosalie Won. _Oh, well that answers my question.

_I give my heart to you_

_I give my heart 'cause nothing_

_Can compare in this world to you_

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were kissing. Behind them was the Eiffel tower at night. It was beautiful and it sparkled with its thousands of lights attached. They weren't the only ones kissing. A lot of couples were also kissing in the background. _They do call it the City of Love!_

The Cullens and the guys from La Push were playing baseball in a very large clearing. It wasn't a sunny day and it looked very cloudy. Jacob Black had this expression on his face that made me want to laugh so hard. His face was twisted and his mouth was wide open, his head tilted to the sky. It was like he was doing a victory scream or howling or something. Across the bottom scrolled: _We think his team just won. _A few titters went round the room.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing outside a school. Dartmouth, it appeared, in graduation caps and gowns. They had their hands around each other and were both holding degrees. The caption at the bottom read: _Emmett and Rosalie after completing their medical degrees two years early_.

_And we have gone through good and bad times_

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_

_You've been there from the start for me_

_And your love's always been true as can be_

Edward and Mrs. Cullen were tightly hugging Bella. She was clutching a box that read "Pregnancy test" and behind them Rosalie and Alice were looking at the test with wide eyes and wide smiles. It must have been positive. This was the baby she mentioned.

Alice and Rosalie were dragging a terrified Bella into a maternity store and the guys were trailing behind them, carrying dozens and dozens of shopping bags. Several pairs of curious eyes were looking at them. Poor Bella. _Teaching Bella to shop._

The picture of Edward and Bella hugging was taken from the outside of their house. The two were behind glass walls but they didn't seem to notice that someone took their picture. Edward's hands were resting on top of Bella's slightly round tummy. _Just starting to show. 5 months to go!_

A family picture was next and in the middle was Bella with a huge stomach and a shy smile. Edward had his arm around her shoulder. _Just starting month 9!_

The Cullen's were crammed into a sterile-looking room. It wasn't exactly a hospital room because it looked more like a living room. Bella was screaming at a terrified Edward. Mrs. Cullen was smiling at them with an amused expression. Bella was clutching both their hands and had her legs spread apart. It was covered by a towel. She was giving birth. Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were the ones delivering the baby. _Today's the day. Bella didn't cope too well…_

"Alice!" this time it was Edward who growled.

I give my heart to you

I give my heart 'cause nothing

Can compare in this world to you

Mrs. Cullen was smiling, she looked like she was going to cry. She was holding a baby wrapped in white cloth. Dr. Cullen was behind her and he had the same expression. _It's a girl! Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born healthy and beautiful. We all love her very much!_

Rosalie was feeding the newly born infant with a colourful bottle. I didn't see the bottle properly before the next picture showed. It looked like it was metal. Weren't the normal baby bottles made of plastic?

Alice holding a slightly older Renesmee. She was glaring at Emmett as he was kneeling in front of her. He looked like he was begging, while Alice looked on, looking deadly. I gasped, as did others in the room. The baby, even through her scowl, was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Talk about genetically blessed. Though she only looked about 3, she had a full head of hair. Long, thick bronze ringlets hung passed her shoulders, framing her small, heart-shaped face. She had full lips, and pink cheeks, a perfect nose and long eyelashes. But what made her truly beautiful were her eyes. She had huge eyes, Bella's old eyes. The ones I had fantasized about for so long. I glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at the small girl on the screen with open mouths. Lauren Mallory, who was sitting next to Tyler, looked like she was going to kill someone. I could guess why. A few years ago, Tyler had gotten Lauren pregnant. She had given birth to a little girl they called Beauty. She was pretty enough, and Lauren took pride in the fact that she and Tyler were the only ones at the reunion with a baby. And here comes Bella and Edward, the world's most perfect couple with the world's most perfect baby.

I give my heart to you

I give my heart 'cause nothing

Can compare in this world to you

Edward smiling so brightly as a slightly older looking Renesmee was pulling on Jacob Black's hair. He looked like he was in pain. There were tears in his eyes and it looked like he was screaming but Renesmee and Edward were smiling serenely.

Bella was holding a sleeping Renesmee. There was such adoration in her eyes. She was glowing. She was beautiful. They seemed to be in a room with a white bed. Bella was sitting on the edge and the windows showed a beautiful garden outside.

The Cullen's and Chief Swan were in a living room with a Christmas tree. Chief Swan was holding a wrapped Renesmee. Chief Swan was crying. The girl had her hand on his cheek.

The last picture was of a woman who looked like Bella, holding Renesmee with tears in her eyes. The girl was smiling at her. They looked like they were in a resort at night. The swimming pool was shimmering as if it was also happy with the girls presence.

The last picture was a family portrait. All of the Cullen's were wearing black. Identical black suits for the boys, black dresses for the girls. In the middle, though, stood little Renesmee, wearing white. She looked about 4 in this, and it was obvious that this was her place in the world. In the middle. The centre of her little family, and the centre of everyone's attentions. She was born to be there. She was born to be beautiful. She was born to be a Cullen.


	12. Truth or Dare

Bella POV

That was SO EMBARRASING. I buried my face in Edward's chest as the applause filled the room and the screen went dark. He stroked my hair and whispered gently to me.

"It wasn't so bad, Bella, they loved it. I think it was great, Renesmee looked beautiful." at that I lifted my head and smiled up at him.

"She is beautiful, isn't she." He chuckled.

"Yes, love, we created the most beautiful and perfect creature in the world." He replied sincerely. I grinned wider, and leaned in to brush my lips gently against his. The kiss deepened as electricity lit up wherever our bodies touched. I moaned quietly and knotted my hands in his hair. Behind us somebody coughed loudly. I regretfully pulled myself away from Edward and turned to see Alice standing there, glaring at us. I giggled.

"God, you guys are at it again? Is it not enough that you have all night to do it, so you have to do it all day to? Now move your horny ass's and get over here, we are playing a game of truth and dare, for old time's sake." I looked at where she was gesturing, and saw all of the humans were sitting in a circle, staring at us with a mix of desire and disappointment. I hopped off Edwards lap and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. She's right, we do have all night, and I am going to make that night last as long as possible," I murmured quietly in his ear before biting gently on his earlobe, then skipping off to sit beside Alice on the floor. I heard Edward groan, and congratulated myself. I had him right where I wanted him.

Edward POV

I took a deep breath, and readjusted my trousers, before joining them. I sat down in the circle and pulled Bella onto my lap.

"That wasn't very nice." I whispered in her ear. She giggled loudly.

"Oh, Edward honey, you are so _funny!" _I glanced at her questioningly.

_I don't like the way all the girls here are looking at you. _She thought angrily, pulling her shield back.

I chuckled. "Well, you are the only one for me." She smiled happily, and leaned in closer to-

"Oi, you two, are you playing or not?" Emmett yelled, _cos if you don't play I will tell everyone what happened when you-_

"Yes, Emmett," I sighed, cutting him off mid-thought. "Who is first?"

"I am." No one disagreed, so Emmett continued. "And I choose….you, Eddie boy."

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered to myself. I felt Bella giggle.

_Now, I could make him flash Jessica, or maybe seven minutes in heaven with Lauren... yeah, that's what I will….SHIT, he's a mind reader, urm, I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie…_

"Truth," I decided, after not much thought. Seven minutes in Heaven with Lauren Mallory….eeeeeew! I saw the disappointment cross Emmett's face. He looked like a little kid whose mum had just told him that it was time to leave Disneyland. Then his face lit up. Oh no…

"How many times have you and Bellsy here had sex, and name the 5 weirdest places you have done it!" He stated proudly, glancing over at Rosalie for approval. She nodded appreciatively at him.

"good job Em!" she giggled. Bella buried her face in my chest and moaned. I stroked her head gently, glaring at Emmett.

"Ssshhhh, Bella, it's ok love." I soothed, still glaring.

_No, it's not. I am never going to live this down! Everyone will think we are complete sex-addicts! I hate you, this is your fault. _I smiled into her hair.

"Love you too, sweetheart." I murmured into her ear. Then I squared my shoulders. "Do you want to know the exact number?" I asked Emmett, who was grinning at Bella's distress.

"Yes, dear brother of mine." I could hear all the girls' thoughts around me: _I bet he's embarrassed because she doesn't satisfy him! They have probably only done it, like, twice! I could satisfy him so much better…_

"1248" Jaws dropped. _That's, like, at least once every night for the last 5 years…. SLUT…..Omg, What? ... I am never showing my face again. _That last one was Bella. I rubbed her arm soothingly. Emmett was still smiling, waiting for part 2. I sighed again, and said quickly. "and the 5 weirdest places were: on my piano, in Rosalie's convertible, in Alice's closet, on Carlisle's desk and in one of the aisles in the public library." Silence.

Bella POV

I was still buried in Edward's chest when the chaos started.

"My CLOTHES!" Alice wailed, clutching Jasper to stop her from falling over.

"My CAR? You ANIMALS! My beautiful car" Rosalie collapsed against Emmett, who sat her down on his lap and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Wow, Eddie, I have to say you have grown up. I never thought there would come a day when you would stop pleasuring yourself and actually come out and enjoy the real-"

"Emmett, stop." Edward growled. I pulled back and looked him in the face.

"What's he talking about?" I asked, curiously. Edward pulled me back in close.

"Nothing."

"ok," I snuggled in closer, glad that ordeal was over.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked politely,

"uuumh, Truth?"

"Bad choice, Rosie dear, tell us every single thing you have dressed up as when having sex with Emmett" He grinned at her, and she grinned back. Emmett looked….proud. I think this was a bad choice.

"Ok, ok. Um, well, there was the nurse, the business woman, the hooker, the homeless person, the druggie, the doctor, the dentist, the native American, the granny…" the smile on everyone's faces was replaced by a look of pure disgust as Rosalie took a breath…and KEPT GOING, "…then there was the princess, prom-date, a cowgirl, a prisoner, a thief, the police officer, the fire-fighter, stripper, the boss, the secretary, the librarian, the spy, and, urm, I think that's it." She looked up at her everyone and smiled, unabashed. I think a few of the men fainted…or at least hyperventilated.

After a few more rounds, none of them very embarrassing, the gym lights were turned off, and the reunion was over. I said goodbye to everyone, and they watched as we walked away, many of the girls looking near to tears. I wasn't sad though. Relieved was more like it. I grabbed Edwards hand. Goodbye Forks High School.


End file.
